


No More Humans!

by orphan_account



Series: Armour Plating [2]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Armour Plating - Freeform, Love at First Sight, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:38:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3765010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratchet is less than pleased that another Human, (one who is going to live here as well!) is at the base. The others warm up to her quickly though.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, just my oc, Armour Plating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to First Meeting  
> will be hard to follow if you haven't read that one.

"No!" moaned Ratchet. "No No No."  
Optimus pulled a face at his medic. "Yes."  
Arcee pulled in with Jack, followed by Bee, Bulk, Raf and Miko. "What's going on?" asked Arcee.  
"Optimus is letting a HUMAN LIVE HERE!" Growled Ratchet.  
"Hiiii." smiled Samy, waving from her place next to Optimus's giant foot.  
"Awww. She's cute." smiled Bulk.  
::What is her name?:: asked Bee.  
"My name is Samy, Pleased to meet you Bumblebee." Samy replied.

The 'bots stood in pause, and the surprised look on Bee's face confirmed their suspicions. "You can understand Bee?" asked Raf,  
"What do you mean? He spoke in plain English, didn't he?" she asked, confused.  
::How can you understand me?:: asked Bee  
"What do you mean, why wouldn't I?" replied Samy.  
"Told you she wasn't your ordinary human." said Optimus to Ratchet.

A WEEK LATER

"Is this really necessary?" asked Samy, lying on the medical berth. "Yes." snapped Ratchet. "I need to scan you to check you've not been tracked or are carrying cybertronian parasites." Samy shuddered at the thought.  
"fine. Just try to be quick." she asked.  
Ratchet got a large scanner that looked like a prop from a 90's tv show and scanned over her body. It made a few noises and Ratchet pulled a face.  
"what?" asked the girl,  
"I need to confirm some results and other things." he nodded when she got up. "I'll get back to you." 

"these results don't make any sense!" grouched Ratchet, after she'd left.

"Hey Optimus!" called Samy, spotting the giant mech quite easily. "Hello, Sam." he replied, picking her up in his hand. "What are you doing?" she asked, as he placed her on his desk. "I'm just going over some photos, there's been some Deceptecon sightings in this area." Samy looked at the photo. "Is that Starscream?" she asked pointing to a head behind a bush. "Yes! Why, I didn't see that before! That explains why the viechons are there, they must be mining with Starscream supervising." 

"Hey Optimus? Do you want to go for a drive?" asked Samy. "Sure, I'd love to, Sam." The girl smiled. 

The two had arrived at a forest clearing near base. "it's nice here. There's a great view!" smiled Samy. "I come here often, to look at this city at night. The lights are comforting, they remind me of my home." Said Optimus. "Iacon?" asked Samy. "yes." replied Optimus, astounded. "What did you mean, when we first met, when you said you'd been looking for me?"  
Samy blushed a little. "I watched Transformers for the first time when I was 14. I knew then who was my favorite character; you. I told everyone how cool you were, and began to look. When cars passed I searched for an autobot symbol. I tried looking on the internet, too. my friends said I was crazy, but I knew you were out there. When I was old enough, I left my foster family and went out to search for you myself. But I ran out of money, and I couldn't get a job..."  
"I see." nodded Optimus.  
"You were fostered?" he asked.  
"Yes. By a farm couple, in a town called SparkVille. They were nice, and took me in when they found me in their porch." explained Samy.  
"Why did you search? I mean it couldn't just be that you thought we were cool?" asked Optimus.  
Samy turned away slightly. "There was a reason." she sighed. "A dream, really."  
"Go on?"  
"I, I.. I love you Optimus. From that first moment I saw you I fell madly in love with you." she looked at him, right in the eyes. "I searched because I hoped that when you met me, you'd come to love me too."

Optimus Sat, shocked for a moment. Then he looked at the girl, Sat on his chest. He leant forward, and kissed her. Samy was shocked, but welcomed the kiss, and kissed back. The love of her life was kissing her, and she wanted to remember it forever. 

"What does that mean, then?" asked Samy when they parted. "It means.. Love at first sight." Samy beamed at him, and hugged him.  
"Optimus?" she asked.  
"Yes?"  
"Do you mind if I call you Op?"  
"No, I wouldn't mind."  
"I love you, Op."

"Optimus!" the two jumped as Ratchet called in on the comlink. "Get back to base, it's an emergency."


	2. What's the emergency?

"What's the emergency?" asked Optimus, door opening and Samy jumping out so he could transform.  
"Samy. Yip Yip Yip! You're too naive, Optimus. This little.. Thing... Fooled you!" he gestured to Samy.  
"What are you talking about?" asked Samy, confused.  
"She can understand Bee because she lied to us." He walked toward her. "You are not a human." He tapped her back in a certain pattern and she flickered. Physically flickered. "what did you do? What's happening to me?" she cried, distressed."Help!" 

An energon blue light flashed and in the place of the human girl was a silver femme. She was reasonably tall, and about the same build as Arcee. She had energon blue eyes that matched Optimus' and doors stuck above her shoulders like wings. she had black accents and what appeared to wheels in her feet like rollerskates. The autobot symbol was branded on her chest, and her alt mode based from this first encounter seemed like it would be a silver sports car. (a Hyundai Elantra) 

The 'bot stared with terrified optics at the body before her. "AAAH!" She screamed. "What's going on what did you do help why am I a.. Cybertronian?" she asked Ratchet. "Why didn't you tell us you were an autobot?" sighed Ratchet. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" shouted Samy. "I turned off your holoform projector." he answered. "listen, I don't understand what just happened." said the femme. "What's going on? I'm not cybertronian, I'm human!"

"You really don't understand?" asked Ratchet.  
"No!" panicked the femme.  
"Hmmm." he scanned her. "Oh! Primus!" 

"It seems that you were born cybertronian, but your sire and carrier activated your Holoform Projector, making you appear human. You seem to have grown up unaware of this, but with base autobot programming. They must have left you with the humans in order to hide you. I wonder who they were and why? And how did you get branded as an autobot; sparklings aren't branded...  
You're obviously not a spy, I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions." explained Ratchet.

"So I'm an autobot? Or not?" She asked. "well does the scan tell you my parents? Or my name?"   
"It just says 'Sire/Carrier unknown, name designated Armour Plating."   
"So my name is Armour Plating?" she asked.  
"Yes."

"I'm sorry this is a lot to take in.." said Armour.   
"Come, you need to rest after this." pointed out Optimus, leading her to her berthroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bomb dropper! What do you think? Please comment! :)

**Author's Note:**

> The reason my OC is being assessed as 'Samy' for now is she hasn't taken up her name yet. All will be revealed later.


End file.
